


Crawling Back To You

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Family Affairs AU [1]
Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: "Our love was a lost cause from the very first moment we felt it, old man. There is nothing left for Dimitri and I, we are out off luck. I guess the tragic endings run into our family." AU, Post-LS





	1. The Gateway Car

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago, I am finally cross-posting it here.

_Just like that, I'm crawling back to you,_

_Just like you said I would yeah,_

_I swallow my pride,_

_Now I'm crawling back to you,_

_I'm out of my head,_

_Can't wait any longer,_

_Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,_

_Just like that, like you said I'd do,_

_I'm crawling back to you._

_Crawling Back To You ~ Daughtry_

_Torn_.

That was how she felt.

_Torn_.

A million thoughts went through her mind as she put her clothes in the bag. She succeeded in putting all her life into just three suitcases. She should have listened to her mother from the start; illusions couldn't become real, but still, she hoped that her relationship with Dimitri was different. They were different, they were meant to be, Rose was sure that they would figure it out in the end because they were in love.

After all the drama with Tatiana's murder was solved, Rose sorted out some things in her life. First, she ended things with Adrian, they would never work and it was better to terminate their relationship sooner rather than later. Of course, Adrian wasn't as understanding as Rose would've liked –blaming her for breaking his heart- but he would get over it eventually. Next was her relationship with Dimitri, which was an even bigger mess.

That didn't go well either.

* * *

_"This is a game to you, isn't it?" She whispered, drained from their last fight. Rose tried to hold back her tears, she swore to herself she wouldn't cry in front of him. "How many times do you have to kill me?" Dimitri sat on the armchair opposite of her, just as stoic as she remembered him to be._

_"I thought I could. But it's not easy Roza. You have no idea what I'm going through." He answered her calmly. When they got back together they both agreed that this would be a clean start. They would leave their past behind and move on to a future together. It seemed Dimitri had a hard time forgiving himself though. While the first few weeks were good and they seemed to work through their problems Dimitri kept pushing Rose away and holding back, blaming himself for what happened. As the days went they grew apart and that tore Rose's heart into a million pieces. She loved him so very much and he was shutting her out of his life._

_"I have no idea?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Her anger was getting the better of her again. They'd been fighting for the past three hours and that had tired both of them out. "I am the reason you are here now. I found a way to bring you back. I risked everything and everyone just so you can be here now telling me how I 'have no idea' how you are feeling." What bothered Rose the most was that Dimitri was willing to talk to Lissa about his feelings and not her. That raised a great wave of jealousy inside of her. She knew there was nothing romantic between them but still it hurt like hell to think that Dimitri found it easier to talk to Lissa than her. She was the one he loved more than life itself according to his words after all._

_"Roza-" He tried to say something but Rose cut him off. She stood up and moved to take her coat but Dimitri's hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. She turned to look at him and her heart broke in half. Dimitri pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight to his body. Rose could hear his heartbeat picking up pace as the seconds passed._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered and buried her head in his chest. His fingers were clenching her shirt as if trying to keep her here with him. When she didn't hug him back Dimitri pulled back slightly. "You can't choose what you want so I'm doing it. I'm done." She whispered and tears prickled her eyes. "We are done. I can't do this anymore." She warned him that if it came down to this she would leave him. Even if it meant that she would spend the rest of her life alone. Dimitri pulled her in his arms again and buried his face in her hair as Rose let herself go and cried._

* * *

This was the end for them.

Their last meeting left Rose emotionally and physically exhausted. She left Dimitri alone in his room with his guilt for his only company. She refused to go down that road with him again. She warned him that if he would not behave she would leave him once and for all. Still, that didn't make it any less painful. In fact, it made her feel like someone had driven a stake through her heart.

"Are you ready?" Her mother's voice brought her out of her thoughts and Rose turned to look at Janine. A gloomy smile upon her face showed that Janine was actually sad Rose was leaving. After she left Dimitri's room, Rose wandered around Court for a few hours trying to pull her thoughts together. She ended up at the front door of the one person she never knew she would need. Abe was surprised, to say the least when he saw her on his doorstep. In mere seconds he pulled her in his arms and Rose let her tears fall freely. She had no idea how much time passed or when her mother arrived. The only thing she could hear was her parents whispering trying to figure out what happened to make their daughter cry.

"Yes," Rose said pulling the zipper of the suitcase close. "This was the last one." She passed the luggage to her mother so Janine could carry it out to the car. Rose took one last look around her room here before she closed the door behind her. After she explained to her parents what happened with Dimitri she asked Abe if she could stay with him for a little while. Abe was more than happy to have her with him and get the chance to know his daughter better; Janine, on the other hand, was not so keen on the idea of Rose hanging out with her father without her present. But after taking a good look at Rose she gave her permission. Apparently, Janine had seen something that no one else could; she had seen the pain in Rose's eyes.

Abe pulled some strings and got Rose out of Guardian duties for some time so she could follow him back to Turkey. A week later Rose had settled all her affairs and was more than ready to leave her past back here and start somewhere new. Lissa was her biggest concern but her best friend made it easy for her. Lissa assured Rose that she would be fine and that Rose should take this little 'vacation' as she called it. Besides Lissa had Christian with her and that made Rose feel a little better. He would take good care of her.

She walked down the halfway of Abe's house still surprised to see photos from her childhood hanging on the walls. Her old man really loved her even if he hadn't been there for her. But he made sure to learn how she was doing. It was a sunny day outside compared to the storm inside her. Her parents waited for her in the car ready to leave for the airport were Rose and Abe would fly to Turkey. She had said goodbye to all her friends last night and it surprised her a little that even Adrian came. Lissa assured her again that she would be fine, Christian promised to take care of Lissa; Eddie and Mia just kissed her cheek and told her that they would be here if she needed anything and lastly Adrian apologized for blaming their failed relationship on her. Things between them were by no means all right again but this was a good start.

Dimitri had kept his distance though. He made sure that they never crossed paths while she was still here and Rose appreciated that. As the car engine started Rose closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool window. She never saw the man in the ridiculous duster she loved so much standing on her front door watching the SUV drive away.

Taking her away from him forever.

* * *

Turkey was not how Rose expected it to be. It was hotter than Pennsylvania and even if she hadn't been here before the place felt eerily familiar. It was a nice change after what she had been through. She'd made the right choice leaving everything behind her.

Abe wanted to make up for lost time, he wanted to get to know his daughter better and for her to know him and that's exactly what they'd done for the last six months. They had spent hours telling each other stories about their lives. Rose made sure to fill him in on everything he missed in her life; especially things that got her detention. It was nice to have someone care for her for a change, to have someone look after her, not the other way around.

But as fun, as it was for Rose to spend time with her father, there were some nights that she couldn't help but think about him. She loved Dimitri, she really did but he broke her heart one time too many. The fight they'd had before she left was the worst. There were so many things that kept them apart. So she moved to Turkey with Abe and tried to forget him; as for what he was doing, Rose avoided asking Lissa or her mother. Every time someone would bring it up she changed the subject. It hurt too much to even say his name, so it would hurt to learn that he was fine and had moved on.

The bad thing with running on human schedule was that at nights she had nothing to comfort herself with. She used to take walks during the day, enjoying the sun and the crowded streets. That way she could forget her loneliness for a while. Here she didn't know anyone and no one knew her. She was just another face among millions of people. But when night would fall the streets would clear out and there was nothing to conceal her pain, to make her forget. As much as Abe tried to cheer her up there was only so much her father could do about her broken heart.

Late at night her mind couldn't help but think of Dimitri. He might've hurt her but that didn't mean she suddenly stopped loving him. He was still her everything even if they weren't together. Rose couldn't understand how he did that, how could he torment her when he was so many miles away. He was everywhere, in her mind, in her dreams, his scent was still on that t-shirt of his she kept, his taste was still on her lips even if she hadn't kissed him in a long time. She could still feel his touch if she closed her eyes.

She had read somewhere that love hurt, but Rose never really believed it until now. It was like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and someone was stomping on it repeatedly. She embraced the pain; even liked it in a very twisted way. It made her feel alive. She needed the pain to remind her that what she'd had with Dimitri was real. She brought the glass of wine to her lips again and took a big gulp. She had tried to sneak some alcohol without her father finding out about it but he caught her. After a long lecture of what she did wrong, how she should do it next time and how Mazurs never get caught, he gave her a bottle from his wine selection.

If you are going to get drunk then you have to do it in style, Abe told her. Her mom would have had kittens if she knew what Rose was doing here. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and read it for the millionth time. Lissa told her that all their friends asked for news about how Rose was doing and sent their love but Rose didn't want to speak to anyone. For now, she wanted to stay away from the life she'd shared with Dimitri. That was until five days ago; a letter came for her, a letter Rose loathed with all her might.

_Rose,_

_I know that you won't believe a word of what I am writing to you. You have every right to call me a coward because I am. I hurt you time and time again from the very first moment we met. You said I'm an egotistical prick and you were right, I am. I always thought of how I felt about what happened and never what you went through._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for my mistakes. For not treating you like I should. I loved you. I still do and it hurts so much to be away from you. You are the only one for me Roza and I let you slip away. I can't turn back time, but if I could I would never let you walk out that door. You deserve better than me so I won't ask you for a second chance. It's been six months since we last talked and I hope you are well. I ask Lissa all the time for news from you but she refuses to tell me._

_You are always on my mind Roza. All I can think about is you. Where are you? What are you doing? Did you find someone else? I hope not. I can't eat or sleep. You haunt my dreams, my love. I'm sorry is all I can say to you, Roza. But even I know that an apology won't fix anything between us._

_Always yours,_

_Your Comrade._

The bottle was half empty and the thoughts about Dimitri were more than Rose would have liked. By now fat tears were streaming down her cheeks and Rose hated them. Tears showed weakness and Rose wasn't weak. Never before had she shed a tear in her life for a man. Funny thing that it took one person to bring her down, even if he didn't mean to. Truth be told, Dimitri was all she thought about. Being away from him felt like she was incomplete; like a part of her was missing. Lissa had pointed out that maybe it was time for Rose to come back home and end hers and Dimitri's misery. In a long e-mail, her friend wrote that Dimitri was going from bad to worse and being away from Rose was killing him slowly. Which in addition killed Rose, it was easier for her to think of Dimitri finding someone else than knowing he was as broken as she was.

Of course, he thought she was doing fine because that's what Rose told Lissa all the time. But Rose was not even close to feeling fine. In fact, she was a mess. Even Abe tried to talk to her about what happened. He, like Lissa, suggested that maybe it was a mistake to leave Dimitri. Maybe she should have stayed and talked things out with him. She could see it in her father's eyes that Abe was afraid Rose made the same mistake he did in walking away from love. In one of his wise moments, he told her that love never came easy. You had to fight for it, but Rose was tired of fighting.

Tired of fighting Strigoi, fighting people that wanted to hurt her, fighting her own feelings.

A knock on her door made her jump a little.

"Come in." She wiped the tears with the back of her hand just as the door opened a crack and Andrei's head poked inside. Andrei was her father's right hand and very good looking. If it wasn't for the failed relationship with Dimitri she would have made a move on him. The funny thing was that Andrei kind of looked like Dimitri. She thought he was out of town on ‘business'. What kind of business, she really didn't want to know.

"Little Boss, someone wants to see you." Rose smiled sadly at the nickname; her father's Guardians had taken to calling her ‘Little Boss’ teasingly. At first, they were a little cautious with her. But after they warmed to her presence and opened up, Rose found out that they could be a very good company.

"It's one in the morning, Andrei. I think this can wait." She murmured. "Besides I'm not in the mood for visitors now." She raised the half-empty bottle so he could see and leave her alone. The only thing she wanted now was to get drunk and erase Dimitri's memories from her mind.

Even if it was only for a few hours.

"I think you should come with me." He insisted as he opened the door and stepped inside the room. Rose flipped him the bird and turned to look out the window. She liked to hang out with Andrei but now was not the time. "Now, we can do this the easy way. All you have to do is follow me down to your father's office." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Rose contemplated her options; she was way too drunk to spar with Andrei now so the next best thing was to follow him.

"So who wants to see me?" She grumbled. Andrei was a major joy-kill at the moment. That lovely wine bottle was so sweet to her; it had been listening to her pain all night.

Andrei was sure Rose drank more than she could handle. He liked the young girl, she reminded him of his boss very much. She was feisty, stubborn and could do anything she set her mind to. He was sure that when Abe retired Rose could easily take over his business. Plus it made Abe happy to have her around. Andrei had worked for Abe since he was nineteen.

His boss took him in when he had nowhere to go. He was a rebel and he was still in school so when he graduated no one really wanted him as their guardian. Abe gave him a home and food and made him his right hand. When Abe was away for some reason –say to meet a certain female auburn-haired guardian so they could remember the old times- everything went through Andrei. Now ten years later Andrei thought of Abe as something more than just his boss, he became a fatherly figure for him.

One night after a lot of Russian vodka –the good stuff- Abe spilled all about his life to Andrei. He told him about Janine and about the daughter he only saw in pictures. Abe told him about how much he loved them both and how much it hurt to be away from them. That night he respected his boss a little more. Andrei remembered clearly that time Rose was in Russia and how frantic and concerned Abe was. He could see how much Abe hurt to see his little girl in pain. So Andrei took it upon himself to go kick Dimitri's ass. They went to school together; Dimitri was only three years younger but they were good friends.

So after a long talk about how much of an idiot Dimitri was, Andrei came back home with something more than he expected. "Someone I'm not sure you want to talk to but there is no harm in trying." He teased her ruffling her hair trying and failing miserably to make her feel better.

"Oh man! Please tell me it's not my mom." She whined. "There is no way I can deal with her now." Her mother and a lecture on why she shouldn't be drunk was the last thing Rose needed now.

“Nope."

"Is it Lissa?" No, it couldn't be Lissa. They talked a few hours ago on the phone and she told Rose that she had a lot of work to do at Court. Not even a year as Queen and the Council was already giving her a hard time. But Lissa was tough; she would figure it out on her own. Now Rose was curious. Who the hell came looking for her? "Is it Adrian?" Rose asked cautiously. Adrian was also the last person she wanted to see right now.

"You will see soon enough." Andrei shrugged and opened the door that led to her father's study. He pushed the door open and the sight that met Rose's eyes made her breath catch in her throat.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Rose hissed as both men looked up at her. Her father's eyes met hers and Abe looked almost scared to see her reaction. There before her was standing Dimitri Belikov in all his glory; leather cowboy duster and all that jazz. Before Rose could avert her gaze from him, their eyes met for the first time after six months. Her heart started beating faster and unwanted tears welled up behind closed eyelids. Rose took a few deep breaths and kept her eyes shut; her fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Boss I think I have something to show you. If you…" Andrei trailed off and Rose opened her eyes just in time to see her father and his guardian leaving the room like someone was chasing them away. So much for being a mobster! She thought. But given that her father knew Rose was short-tempered it was a good move to leave now. She turned to face Dimitri.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed her voice cold and harsh. Dimitri had never heard Rose speak like that. He didn't blame her and didn't expect anything different. He knew he had hurt her.

"I came to see you." He took a few steps towards her but she moved away from him. Ouch! Dimitri thought; that hurt.

"There was a reason I left Dimitri." She called him by his given name, not Comrade the stupid pet name she had come up with the first day they met just to piss him off. She never called him by his given name. "I didn't want you to find me." She stared hard at him. The alcohol was really kicking in her system and for a moment she thought that she drunk a little bit too much.

"But I did. I came to take you back Roza." He murmured taking a step closer to her and this time she didn't move.

"You have no right to call me that," Rose whispered through clenched teeth and she could see the pain in his eyes. Good! She thought; he was hurting too. "You lost it the night you let me walk away." She moved to sit on the couch and let her head fall in her hands.

"Have you been drinking?”

"That's none of you business Dimitri. I will ask you again, what are you doing here?" Her patience was running low.

"I told you I came to take you back. Everyone is missing you." His voice was so soft like he had a wild animal opposite him and wanted to calm it down. "I missed you, Roza." She didn't move at all. Dimitri took it as a good sign and kneeled in front of her. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so he could look in her eyes. "Please come back home." He begged her. Life without Rose was a living hell for everyone. Dimitri needed her to survive and Lissa needed her best friend to help her through a very difficult part of her life. Even Christian was complaining about not having someone to bicker with and how much that sucked.

Tears were running down her cheeks like waterfalls and Rose shook her head. It wasn't so easy. What did he think? That she would go back as nothing happened? No, she couldn't delete the past six months of pain and go back to how things were before. Dimitri's lips touched hers softly and Rose felt her body relaxing against her will. He always had that effect on her; Dimitri could make her melt with just a simple kiss. He pulled her closer as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck relishing in the feeling of his body against hers and Dimitri deepened the kiss.

It wasn't long before they were laid on the floor bodies pressed tight against each other and Rose had completely forgotten why she was angry with him in the first place. His lips felt so nice as they teased and pulled at hers. He still tasted the same as she remembered, sweet and intoxicating. Butterflies danced around inside her stomach and she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. How could this man have so much power over her?

"No." Rose pulled back and pushed him away as her senses came back. Dimitri didn't move and kissed down her neck. "No Dimitri, get off!" She pushed him harder this time and Dimitri looked at her shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the door two men were trying to hear what was going on with the couple.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Abe asked anxiously. He wasn't afraid of anything except his daughter's wrath. Just like her mother, Rosemarie was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry.

"At first I thought it was. Now I'm not so sure." Andrei answered thoughtfully. "I mean she is ready to rip him into pieces." He muttered, concerned about his friend's life.

"Should we go inside?" Abe didn't exactly like the boy –he had hurt his little girl after all- but he didn't wish for anyone to come across an angry Hathaway. His girls could be really vicious when they were pissed off about something. He had personal experience on the subject.

"Nah. Let them work it out alone." Andrei shook his head and looked at Abe's concerned face. He had faith in his friend; Dimitri could handle Rose better than anyone else. Of course, he had it really bad this time.

Dimitri had really screwed things up.

* * *

Rose pulled herself together and slipped away from him. He couldn't do this to her again. She wouldn't let him get her hopes up only to rip her apart once more. There was only so much pain a person could handle and Rose had reached her limit. "How many times?" She whispered and moved to stand by the window. Her father's house had an amazing view. It was built beside the beach and you could see the ocean, dark and deep. It always helped Rose relax when she looked at the waves crashing on the shore.

"How many times what?" Dimitri looked confused at her. It hurt that she pushed him away and it was entirely his fault. He destroyed the only thing he'd ever loved. Rose was everything to him. Before her he simply existed, and as stupid as it sounds, it took Rose to show him that there was more to life than work.

"How many times do you have to break me apart Belikov?" She asked not taking her eyes away from the sight outside the window. "Isn't it enough that I left my life to make it easy for you to stay away? Isn't it enough that I can't sleep or eat properly? You broke my heart Belikov and I'm not sure I can mend it again.”

"Let me do it." He whispered as he moved to stand behind her. "Let me take away the pain Roza." His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry; for everything." He whispered as his lips ghosted over her neck. "Please take me back." His voice was a soft whisper in her ears and Rose relished in the feeling of his embrace. She missed it, she missed him and the way Dimitri made her feel. She missed that warm fuzzy feeling love gave you and Dimitri was that for her. Someone once said that where there is love, there is also pain. The one could not exist without the other, Rose knew that now.

"It's better to leave Dimitri. You are not welcome here." Rose pulled away from him and rushed out of the room leaving a startled Dimitri alone. She passed Abe and Andrei on her way but paid them no mind.

"You really screwed it up this time man!" Andrei gave a deep sigh as he clapped a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. This would be harder than Dimitri thought. Flowers and a few 'I love you' wouldn't make Rose forgive him.

"I think it would be better to stay with us for now Belikov." Abe locked his hands behind his back and eyed Dimitri carefully. Yep! He didn't like the boy but his daughter loved him and Abe would be damned if he let his little girl stay alone and unhappy for the rest of her life.

* * *

Rose woke up with a headache caused by a combination of the wine she was drinking last night and the tears she shed after the door of her bedroom closed. She prayed to whichever god was listening to her for it to be just a bad dream because she really didn't want to do this. After a very much needed hot shower Rose dragged herself downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes landed on her father. He was reading his paper like he did every morning and she was just happy Dimitri was gone.

"Good morning Kiz!" Abe's cheery voice brought her out of her musings. She resisted the urge to throw something at his head just so he would stop smiling. It was clear to her that today would be one of those days she had a Sheldon Cooper moment. She just wanted everyone to leave her the hell alone or else she could very well destroy the planet!

"Morning." She murmured as she piled food on her plate. There was nothing better than a good breakfast to battle a bad hangover. She could feel Abe's eyes watching her but if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't push it. Ignoring him she went back to her food.

"Good morning." Rose froze for a second at the sound of his voice. Her eyes rose to meet his and the atmosphere in the room sifted. She was definitely going to destroy humanity, starting with Dimitri Belikov.

"Father," Her voice adopted a cold tone that made both men shiver in fear. "Your study. Now!" She growled and Abe all but ran. Rose burst as soon as the door was closed. "What the hell is wrong with you old man?”

"So many things I can't even list them Kiz!" He chuckled but his amusement died as soon as his daughter threw him one of the infamous Hathaway glares. If looks could kill Abe would have died a terrible death by now.

"I'm not kidding! Why is he still here? I thought you knew what I was feeling! Why I left Court! I wanted to be away from Dimitri, Dad." It was a cheap trick, she knew that much. Calling Abe 'dad' was a habit she'd taken the last few weeks. It never escaped her how his face brightened every time she called him that and how her wishes came true after she did so. She threw herself over an armchair as he kneeled before her.

"Look Kiz, I know you hate him right now, you even hate me a little bit." She raised a questioning eyebrow and he shrugged. "I can see it in your eyes, but I won't apologize for doing what's right for you. You are making a mistake and I'm trying to help you avoid it. I don't want you to pass up on the chance to love." Like I did, he didn't say it but Rose understood it. Her father's worst fear was coming true.

"Our love was a lost cause from the very first moment we felt it, old man. There is nothing left for Dimitri and me, we are out luck. I guess the tragic endings run into our family." She gave him a small sad smile and left him stunned, gaping at her retreating figure.

* * *

"Focus Rose!" Nicolay's voice rang clear in the small gym. He was the head guardian of her father's little army, as she liked to call them teasingly. A few weeks after she got here she asked her father if someone could train with her; while she wanted to relax Rose didn't want to let go of her guardian work out. So Abe suggested that maybe Nicolay could help her if she asked nicely, now though she kind of regretted it.

For the past week, she had been distracted and pretty much everyone knew why. That didn't mean Nicolay was going to go easy on her; back when she was in the Academy she thought Dimitri was a strict mentor. That was until she met Nicolay! The guy had been driving her crazy for the last two hours; there was not a single part of her body where she didn't have a bruise. They had been sparing and due to Rose's lack of attention, he kept getting her down. He landed a kick on her side and Rose felt the air leave her lungs as pain rushed through her. Her knees buckled and Nicolay caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Sorry kiddo!" He apologized as he moved her to one of the benches. "I was going for your hip, let me see that." He unwrapped her arms from around her waist to take a look at the damage he had done. A whimper escaped her lips as he pressed on a tender spot and Rose tried to hold back the tears. "Does it hurt?”

"Like a bitch." She whispered as he brought her a bottle of water.

"It's nothing serious. You'll just have a mean bruise for the next few days. Maybe we should cut back on your training while this is healing." She nodded, agreeing with whatever he had to say. The whole thing with Dimitri was getting to her and she hated it. She had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, one way or another. He had his chance and he lost it. Dimitri and quite frankly half of her father's men along with Abe had a different opinion. Thus why Dimitri was still here getting on her nerves.

"Give me some time and I promise to kick your ass."

"I'll hold you on that promise Little Boss." She smiled and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "Can I be honest with you?" Nicolay's words took Rose by surprise but she nodded curiously as to what he had to say. "I know it's not my place but I think you are giving up to soon." His words took her by surprise. Nicolay was not the kind of person that liked to interfere with other people's lives. "With the whole Belikov thing I mean. I get it that you went through some rough time and hit a lot of bumps on your road but that's not a good enough reason to give up. Take it from someone much older that knows a tad bit more about love. Don't let this go Rose."

"I take it that you have some pain stained story to tell me too? Like my father and Andrei did? How they lost love and condemned themselves to a miserable life?" It wasn't supposed to come out so nasty but Rose couldn't help being mean. Everyone was acting like they knew what she was going through and at some extent they did, but she wasn't about to let go of the past so easily. Dimitri had to work for her trust and love; she wouldn't give them away again only to be hurt.

"Remember my words kiddo! You don't want to miss out on this one." Nicolay left her alone after that saying something about her father needing him. His words twirled on her mind.

* * *

Two days later Rose was laid on her side with an ice pack against her chest. According to Abe's doctor, it was only a bruised rib and she would be able to get back to training in three weeks, maximum. Nicolay apologized again and again for that and Rose assured him that the fault was all hers. She was the one that didn't pay any attention.

Her eyes were focused on the flat TV screen; she would never admit it but she got hooked up on a soap opera that was on the last few days. She used to make fun of those shows, too much drama, and clichés, but when you had no love life whatsoever watching others finding their happy ending felt kind of good.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri's question was answered by silence. She had tried many things to make him leave her alone, from screaming her head off to actually locking him out of the house but nothing worked. Until she tried the best-known punishment, silence! She ignored him to the point where she could see he was annoyed but he didn't give up. Not yet anyway. He moved to sit beside her on the couch and Rose made a sound of disagreement but didn't stop him.

"You have to come up with something better than the silent treatment to push me away you know." She huffed at his words; well, he would have to work harder to get her back. "I'm here to stay Roza. The only way for me to leave is for you to tell me loud and clear that we are done. That you don't have feelings, or that you weren't just as miserable as I was the last few months. Only then I'll leave you alone." They both knew those words would never slip from her lips. It was hard enough doing so the last time.


	2. Never Say Never

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see under your command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling_

_I'll steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time, time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Never Say Never ~ The Fray_

* * *

She applied the last touches to her make-up, grabbed her handbag and was ready to head out the door. There was no way she would stay in the same house with him. It had been four weeks since Dimitri showed up on their doorstep and Abe all but forced him to stay. Okay maybe 'forced' is a strong word, Dimitri was more than willing to do so. Something that made Rose very unhappy but no one seemed to care.

She'd stopped herself many times from going over to his room in the dark of the night just because she felt lonely, or because she had missed the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. She was stronger than her desires; at least that's what she liked to repeat to herself.

To be honest, she could feel her anger slip away as the days went by, what with Dimitri trying to woo her over. Small gestures like cooking her favorite meal, or leaving a single red rose outside her bedroom door every day were melting the ice around her heart. Little by little she could see that Dimitri was leaving his past behind, but she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

Quite the opposite actually, it was a given that she would take him back. She did love him after all; though that didn't stop her from having a little fun while she was at it. Abe's words rang in her ears, _'Be nice Kiz. Belikov is our guest'_. Rose made a mental note to get back at her father for this after he came back from his business trip, as he liked to call them.

She huffed, thinking back at Abe's pathetic attempts to make her talk with Dimitri and solve whatever problems they had. But she would not surrender so easily, granted Dimitri was trying hard to get her back but she would make him beg before she gave him her heart again. She took one good look at herself, her long hair fell down her back in waves, her lipstick was a bloody red that made her lips look delicious and she wore the slimmest black dress she could find.

Her high heels clicked rhythmically on the wooden floors as she rushed down the hallway passing a very stunned Dimitri on her way. "Where are you going dressed like this?" She knew that tone very well; Dimitri was pissed and maybe a little jealous.

"None of your business Belikov." She shot over her shoulder and let the door close with a loud thud behind her. Dimitri Belikov had one weakness and that was his protectiveness where she was concerned.

That was one of her secret weapons.

Let the game begin!

* * *

The bass of the song beat through the bodies inside the club and Rose couldn't help but grind against the man that had his arms around her. She didn't know him and had no intentions of finding out who he was. He was good looking and single, which was all that mattered to her.

The guy had been whispering in her ear as the moved how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to take her back home with him. Though Rose had no desire to follow him back to his house she enjoyed letting him dream of having her in his bed. It was a nice change after so many rejections from Dimitri. What if he returned to her crawling? It didn't matter, she wanted to have fun tonight and no one could stop her.

Rose turned to face the man and her breath caught in her throat. He was truly handsome, very handsome! He was tall, with broad shoulders, an athletic body and the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't help but drool a little as she caught sight of his black t-shirt as it clutched to his body, showing off his perfect abs. She was lost for a moment as he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers robbing her of breath. The kiss sent shocks through her whole body, not the type she got when Dimitri kissed her, but it was enough to set her body alight.

Maybe she would follow him back to his house after all. But before she could finish that thought two strong arms grabbed her and dragged her out of the club. She wasn't concerned though, she knew the man very well. He had been watching her for the past two hours. Rose could feel the sweaty bodies pressing against them as they pushed past them towards the back entrance of the club. She tried to pry her arm out of Dimitri's grasp but to no avail. He had a death grip on her.

She was ready to throw a tantrum as they stepped out in the cold alleyway but all thoughts left her mind as Dimitri pushed her hard against the wall and his lips collided with hers in much the same fashion the hot guy did, but this time she felt fire running within her veins. Just like any other time he kissed her, Rose's fingers found their way to his hair.

The kiss was like no other; it was hard and passionate and laced with something that she could only classify as jealousy. His hands pushed her short dress up and in mere seconds he had torn her panties leaving the small fabric to fall on the dirty ground. Rose could do nothing but moan in pleasure as he picked her up without much effort, thrust inside her hard and just like that she was whole again.

This time was different from any other they had been together like this. Dimitri was always sweet and slow when it came to loving her but tonight wasn't the case. His moves were hard and desperate and she knew he wanted to leave a mark on her; Rose could feel on every thrust and every touch how much Dimitri missed her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck trying to keep quiet while her hands grabbed his shoulders for dear life as he pounded into her. Her back was scratching against the wall, but that was the last thing in her mind.

"You are mine!" Dimitri snarled in her ear and his thrusts became harder making Rose throw her head back as pleasure coursed through her. Her nails were leaving angry red marks on the exposed skin of his neck as she let all her frustration out. He gave back as much he got, her neck in return was covered in bite marks by now and Dimitri had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life. "Tell me you are mine!" He demanded as she whimpered.

"No." She moaned as he squeezed her breast through her dress roughly. She could feel her orgasm building up and she had a feeling that this would be the most powerful one she'd ever had. He growled lowly in her ear and before she knew what was going on he let her legs fall from his waist and turned her around. She gasped as he slid back inside her and a shiver ran down her spine. It was the first time she'd seen this side of him and she couldn't help but love it. His fingers laced themselves through hers and he brought their linked hands to rest above her head, never missing a beat as his hips pushed against hers.

"Tell me you are mine, Roza." He groaned as her walls fluttered around him. "Say it!" Rose nodded too far gone to the pleasure he was giving her to actually be able to answer him. "No love, I want to hear it." He chuckled huskily as he nuzzled her neck, slowing down his thrusts.

"Yours, Comrade." She whimpered as he gave a teasing hard thrust. "God, I'm only yours." That was all Dimitri needed to hear as one of his hands traveled down her taut stomach to stroke the sensitive nub there, one, two, three times and she was gone. Rose screamed her release to the heavens as her walls squeezed his length tight drawing out his own release.

* * *

"So you had sex." Rose threw her arm over her eyes and growled at the person on her computer screen.

"From everything I told you the fact that we had sex is the only thing you heard?" The blonde girl rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm trying to work out how you made such a big mess," Sydney stated. "I know I'm smart but even I can't figure out how you two screw things up."

"What can I say? It's a talent!" Rose huffed sarcastically. For the past three hours, she and Sydney had been trying to figure out if what happened between Rose and Dimitri last night changed the things between them towards the better or made them worse.

"What did you do after you woke up next to him this morning?" Sydney asked, smirking. She was dying to tease Rose about what happened but she promised to be a good friend today. Their friendship was one of those weird things that happened out of the blue. They really had nothing in common but somehow they worked well together. Syd was the voice of reason for Rose and Rose was that something Sydney needed to free herself from her past. Granted there was no way they would let anyone know about their friendship but that didn't bother them.

"I kicked him out of bed." A chuckle escaped Sydney's lips at her friend's words. "I mean like literally kicked him out of bed. Then I screamed at him to get out of my room." Rose sat up looking at Sydney rolling around laughing. "You sound like a hyena, stop laughing!" She whined and Sydney erupted into another fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I can't help the fact that you are hilarious! I'm curious though." Sydney said still laughing. "Does Abe know that you and Belikov, um, how to put this, were fornicating in his house?" Silence fell upon them for a few seconds and then both erupted into laughter. The thought of Abe finding out that Dimitri was doing unspeakable things to his little girl was side-splitting.

And what things those were!

* * *

No words were spoken between her and Dimitri the next few days as neither of them was ready to talk about it yet. Yes, they spent a night of passion together but eventually, they still had things to talk about. One of them being his behavior if she was to take him back. She tiptoed down the stairs praying to not have any awkward meetings but luck wasn't on her side. "Rose?" She noticed the use of her given name and not the nickname he gave her and something twisted inside her.

"Yes?" She tried to not let her emotions show as she turned to face him. Now that her anger was all gone Rose couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Add to all that the fact that she could see his old self was coming back, the man that made love to her in the cabin and not the lost boy he was after Lissa turned him again. Seven months ago she had promised to herself to delete Dimitri from her life, now she wasn't so sure she would be able to keep true to that promise.

"Someone is asking for you.”

"Thank you." She murmured and hurried away. What was with people looking for her when she didn't want to see anyone? "What are you doing here?" She smiled as the blonde girl came into view, her golden lily tattoo shining as the sun fell on her face.

"They sent me to drop off something for your dad since I'm the only link to the Alchemists he likes to work with." Sydney smiled back. "Thought I should hang around for a while and see how you are." Rose felt relief washing over her at the thought of having someone to finally talk to.

"Let's go get some coffee?" It came out as a question even though she didn't intend to sound like that. Sydney might like her and vice versa but she wasn't sure if the human girl was ready to take the place of one of her closest friends.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" Sydney beamed brightly and eased her fears a little.

* * *

"You love him." Sydney's words hung between them for a few moments. This was one thing she didn't even allow herself to think the past few months. But now, hearing it from Sydney's lips, she couldn't deny it anymore.

"I do," Rose admitted meeting her friend's golden brown eyes. "But he proved many times that my love is not enough for him to stay. That's how it's going to be Syd? Every time something bad happens he will push me away? I can't do this. I can't help him if he can't help himself. Yes, I love Dimitri but love won't get us through. We used to have a connection, to understand each other better than anyone else but it looks like it's lost. The sad thing is that I'm not sure we can get it back." Sydney took a sip of the cold coffee in her hands.

"Look I'm not an expert on this whole love thing and I don't pretend to be." Rose opened her mouth to say something but Syd held a hand up silencing her. "Just listen! I know it's hard and at times you might think you can't keep going but that's how relationships are supposed to be Rose. No one ever said that loving someone is easy! You two broke rules to be together, went to hell and back, fought Strigoi and evil Moroi that wanted to take over the world, brought families back together and pretty much changed your world. All that because you had each other! It wasn't Lissa that got you through this, it was Dimitri. Frankly, I know that if you stay apart much longer this will not end well for either of you. You need each other like you need air."

"I hate to do this but I have to agree with her." Rose's head hit the table in front of her as the smooth male voice reached them. She wondered briefly why God hated her so much, okay they didn't have the best relationship but couldn't He just let her catch a break? Taking a deep breath she turned to face Adrian.

"What are you doing here?" The words were out before she could stop them and Adrian gave her a charming smile.

"I came to take you back!" His voice took a dramatic tone as he put a hand over his heart. Rose threw a warning glare his way letting him know that she didn't need his games right now. "I'm kidding! Jesus woman, where is your sense of humor? You had one the last time we talked.”

"I left it at home today. Along with my patience so don't push me.”

"Fair enough but now back to what you were talking about." He took a seat at their table like he had been invited and motioned for the waitress to come over. "I think Ms. Sage, right?" He turned to face Syd and the blond girl nodded surprised that he even remembered her name. "Has a point there, you shouldn't let what you and Belikov have to go." She was taken aback by how sincere Adrian sounded. "And that comes from the guy whose heart you broke just so you can be with a cradle robber!" She had to smile at the teasing tone of his voice.

"Weren't you supposed to be angry with me or something? Why are you trying to help him?" Based on the words they exchanged before she left Court, Rose didn't think Adrian would be so supportive. Narcissistic as it sounded she half expected him to really try and get her back.

"It's amazing how much seven months can change a person Little Dhampir. I knew the truth from the very first moment I laid eyes on you; I could see it in your aura. While you were wrong to encourage me I should have backed down when it was time." She felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders at his words. "Plus I discovered I'm really into blondes." He turned and gave a charming smile to the blonde girl on their table. From what Rose could see Syd was oblivious to the said charm.

"You know," Sydney cut in their conversation. "Lord Ivashkov is right. Don't throw away your whole life Rose. Just give him a chance." What they said made perfect sense but she didn't want to listen. Even though they were both right, Rose desperately wanted to prove them wrong. Because giving Dimitri a chance meant that things could go bad again.

"I hate you both." She mumbled. "Okay, I'll do it." If this did go to hell again then she would go down knowing she did the best she could. A comfortable silence fell upon them as each one got lost in their own thoughts.

"So," Adrian was the first to talk. "You and Belikov slept together." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rose blushed a deep crimson red.

* * *

Adrian updated her about the latest news from Court, along with how everyone was doing while escorting her home. To her surprise, Sydney tagged along and was more than happy to stay with her for a day or two to keep her company. It wasn't like the Alchemists gave her anything other than paperwork to do after the little stunt they pulled a few months ago.

She kept checking her phone just in case Abe called but nothing so far. It was something like a habit for them; every time he would have to go away, they set up an hour he would call to let her know he was fine. So far he'd never missed a date and Rose was getting anxious as the minutes passed and the phone didn't ring. It was unbelievable how close they had come, to think that only a year ago she had no idea who her father is. She wasn't ready to tell him but Rose did love her father.

"Everything alright?" Adrian's voice brought her out of her musings. After they left the café, Sydney took them on a stroll around the city. They ate lunch out and looked around at the shops. She liked it, it was the first time she had fun in a long while.

"I'm just waiting for a call. Nothing to worry about." Adrian nodded and went back to his tête-à-tête with Sydney. She had tuned them out the moment they started talking about architecture. They laughed and joked and Rose was surprised by how well they got along. The duo hooted again as she opened the front door. As they walked to the living room her eyes fell on Dimitri's form sitting on one of the armchairs. She knew something was wrong the moment their gaze met.

"Roza." She had the weird urge to throw herself in his arms and let him comfort her because she knew that what he had to say was something she didn't want to hear. She stayed glued to her spot though, her limbs refused to listen to her brain as her blood froze.

"What's going on?”

* * *

Her head was spinning as they drove to the hospital. All Dimitri could tell her was that Abe got caught between crossfire and that's all Andrei told him. It seemed like it took them forever to get there and as soon as the car was parked she was out and running inside. The whole time the only thought rushing through her mind was 'please God, just let him be okay', she couldn't lose him now. Her feet stopped only when they reached the ER.

"Where is he?" She breathed and Andrei turned to face her.

"They won't tell me, anything Boss. I think he was shot in the shoulder so it can't be that bad. They said as soon as they have news they'll let us know." She wanted to scream at him, for not doing his job, for not being able to protect Abe but she couldn't find her voice. Strong arms wrapped around her and Dimitri pulled her with him to sit on the uncomfortable chairs.

The minutes passed and turned to hours but no one came with news and Rose could only think the worse. Adrian and Sydney had tried to get her mind off of things but nothing worked. Almost ten hours later a doctor walked out and she felt like breathing again. He informed them that Abe had been shot in the chest and the bullet had ricocheted to his abdomen but they succeeded in stopping the bleeding. It was a difficult surgery but he would live. Abe just needed to take it easy for a while.

"Can we see him?" She spoke on Turkish. The accent wasn't perfect yet but she was getting there. Dimitri looked at her surprised as the words left her mouth. Abe had taken it upon himself to teach her his home language so she could communicate easier. Granted she wasn't fluent yet but she was getting there.

"Of course. Right, this way." The doctor motioned for her to follow him as he showed her the room Abe was in. She felt her knees shake as her eyes lay on her father's unmoving form. Dimitri's arms found their way around her waist again and she buried her face in his chest concealing her tears. She cried tears of relief because God for once answered her prayers.

"Shh, it's alright Roza." He soothed, whispering softly in her ear. "He is alright, love." She knew her father would be just fine but that was a close call. If they had brought him in a few minutes later he would have been dead.

"Little girl?" Her head whipped around to face her father. Rose rushed to his side relieved to see him finally awake.

"Hey old man." She smiled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. He looked paler than usual and it scared her, she had never seen him so weak. "You look like hell." She teased and he smirked.

"You don't look much better either Rosemarie." He murmured hoarsely. Abe choked up a groan as he tried to move and Rose pushed him down softly.

"Hey! Take it easy, you were hurt pretty bad." Her voice trembled and she tried to hide her concerns. She wanted to be strong for her father he didn't need the drama right now. "How are you feeling?”

"The bad news is that the morphine is wearing out." He frowned in pain. "The good news is, I'm pretty sure they'll give me more.”

"That's good." She nodded and watched as his hand came up to sweep the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Do your old man a favor, little girl."

"Whatever you want." She beamed brightly.

"Come give me a hug." Rose crawled up to his bed and lay down beside him.

"Don't ever do that again to me." She whispered and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I won't." He murmured.

“Promise?"

"I promise." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead. She felt exhausted like she had run a marathon. Rose tried to keep her eyes open but no avail, within the next few seconds she was asleep.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes she was on her bed and it was dark outside. For a moment she prayed all this was a bad joke but her clothes proved otherwise. They had those awful smell hospitals always have that she hated so much. It was no secret that Rose despised being in a hospital and she would cross their doors only for matters of death or life.

Her eyes fell on the digital clock on her bedside table; the numbers read 2:00 am. How long was she dead to the world? Deciding there was no way she would go back to sleep she threw her covers off of her and made her way to the bathroom. A hot shower was much needed.

Twenty minutes later Rose was making her way towards the kitchen to get something to eat until a sound caught her attention. A soft hum was coming from the music room and she followed it. Her breath caught in her throat as she pushed the door open, Dimitri's fingers were caressing the piano keys as a sweet melody flooded the air. She stepped inside as quietly as she could not wanting to bother him. He was a sight to behold, dressed only in a pair of cotton pajama pants. It made her body burn with desire as memories of past liaisons came rushing back.

"Are you planning to stand there all night?" He questioned as he played the last note.

"I didn't want to bother you." Her feet carried her to where he was and she took a seat beside him. "I had no idea you played the piano." Her voice held a tone of surprise. "And very well at that.”

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me, Roza." He smiled cryptically and for a moment she saw the old Dimitri. "Ivan taught me a long time ago."

"Play something for me?" She asked softly.

"What do you want me to play?”

"Um, what about the Fray? Do you know any of their songs?" Dimitri nodded as his fingers touched the keys again. The music from 'Never Say Never' filled the room and Rose willed her tears, not to falls. All her problems faded and all that mattered was the man beside her. The last few hours Dimitri had been there for her like no time before. She had a feeling that it was time to have a talk with him sometime in the next few days. But not now, now she had other plans for them. "Look at me." She murmured as the song ended. His gaze instantly caught hers and Rose closed the distance between them.

Their lips met in a searing kiss and he pulled her on his lap. Rose's legs wrapped around his waist as his hands slipped up her smooth thighs gathering the material of nightgown as they went. Her breath hitched as his lips trailed down her neck, sucking on the sensitive part there. "Please!" She pleaded as she ground herself against his hardness.

"Let me take you to bed first Roza." He mumbled against her hot skin as he pushed the straps of dress down, revealing her perfect breasts to the cool air of the room. His lips instantly attached themselves to the soft flesh making her arch her back, begging for more.

"No." She whimpered. "I want you now. Right here!" She moaned deeply. "I'm aching for you, Dimitri. Please!" A guttural groan escaped his lips as her small hands wrapped around him.

"Your wish is my command, love." The words were spoken softly as he pushed her panties to the side and slid home. Rose's forehead rested against his as they both relished in the feeling of being together again. They moved slowly and in sync, climbing higher and higher towards oblivion. Holding each other tight, the months they'd spent apart finally catching up to them. Her lips met his in a frenzied kiss and she shattered into millions of pieces as her hips met his one last time. Dimitri followed her a few thrusts later.

"I missed you." He whispered placing butterfly kisses on her neck as his arms held her close to his body. "God, I missed you so much, Roza."

"I know." She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "We need to talk." His eyes met hers and she stopped him before he could say something. "Not at the moment but sometime in the next few days, we need to talk. For now, please take me back to my bed. I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

It was the first time in months that Rose woke up with a big smile on her face. They had made love three more times that night reminding Rose exactly why they shouldn't give up. They loved each other and she had seen it in every glance, felt it in every touch and heard it in every whispered word. They were meant to be.

"Ready to leave?" Dimitri called from downstairs as she smoothed down the skirt of her sundress. It was only the early days of June and the temperature had already skyrocketed. So she took the opportunity to put on something nice today.

"Yes." She grinned as she reached him. She didn't miss the stunning expression as he caught sight of her.

"You look breathtaking!" She giggled as his lips touched the back of her hand. Yep, she was definitely in a very good mood.

"Let's go, Comrade. My father must be waiting for me." She grasped her handbag and skipped the rest to the way towards the car.

* * *

Rose found a terrified Andrei when they reached the hospital. The man was ready to pee himself and Rose had a good idea as to why that was the case. You could hear shouted voices coming from her father's room. To be more precise you could hear only one female voice screaming her lungs off.

"Did you call her?" She asked Andrei as she took a step closer to check on him.

"I swear to God I didn't." He whined. "Why would I do something like that?" It was no secret that her father's Guardians preferred to stay away from her mother and come close only when it was needed. Today was not the case, because judging by the sounds of it her mother was very, very pissed off.

"That would actually be my fault." She turned to face a guilty-looking Adrian as he joined them. "I kind of told Lissa and it looks like she told your mother. I'm sorry! I really am.”

"Apologize to Abe, Adrian. He is the one that's getting yelled at, not me," She shook her head chuckling. "Where is Sydney by the way?" She searched for a sign of the blonde Alchemist but she was nowhere to be found.

"She was called in," Adrian informed her smirking. "But," He added quickly. "I got her e-mail address!" He announced pleased at his words showing her the small white card. Rose took a look and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow! She gave you the real one!" She teased. It looked like Adrian had made a good impression. Just as he was ready to shoot back some witty retort the door to Abe's room opened and Janine walked out a little bit flushed.

"Mother." Rose greeted smiling. Knowing her father, her best guess was that after her mother's little rant he somehow kissed the daylights out of her.

"Rosemarie, you are finally here. I've been waiting for hours for you to come back." She turned to the men in their company and nodded politely. "Guardian Belikov, Lord Ivashkov it's nice to see you again after so long." Rose tried to hold back her laughter at the faces Adrian and Dimitri pulled. She had no idea why two grown-up men would be scared of her mother. It wasn't like Janine was biting or something.

"I'm sorry, mother. I had no idea you would be here." The red-haired woman nodded her head and motioned for Rose to follow her into the room.

"Good morning, old man." Rose's cheerful voice bounced on the walls. "How are you today?”

"Ready to go home." He grumbled making Rose smile.

"Ibrahim," Janine growled from behind them. She knew her mother meant well and Rose really wanted to put her father out of his misery but it was way too fun to watch them interact than actually stop it.

"Your mother wants me to apologize for scaring the crap out of you kiz. And she is right, I'm sorry I put you through something like this." It was the first time in the whole time they knew each other that Abe looked even remotely ashamed of himself.

"Oh, it's water under the bridge old man." She gave him a warm smile. "I'm just happy you are alive.”

"See?" Abe's gaze met Janine's. "This was unnecessary!”

"Ibrahim!" Rose couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from inside her as she watched her parents bicker.

* * *

She woke up to strong arms wrapped around her and the bright sun warming her skin. Dimitri's lips kissed a path from her chest up her neck until he reached her lips. She growled lowly as he settled himself between her legs ready for another round of fun as she liked to call it.

"I'd love to," She breathed as they pulled apart. "Do this again with you but I think it's time for us to have a talk." Her words hung between them for a moment. The past few days were like heaven but every good thing comes to an end. Rose knew it was time for them to have the talk.

"Are you going to break up with me Roza?" He teased as he sat up against the headboard.

"Who said we were back together?" A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as he smirked.

"You did, many times over the past few days in many different ways." He wiggled his eyebrows making her giggle.

"That I did." They fell silent as Rose contemplated different ways to let him in on what she was thinking. Now that Abe was finally better and she had a bit more time to clear her thoughts she came into a conclusion. It was a big change and one many wouldn't approve of but Rose had made up her mind. "I need to talk to you about some things I've been thinking about lately.”

"I'm here Roza." He assured her. "I'm not leaving again." Don't be so sure, she wanted to say but held it back. These past few months were a wakeup call for her, it was a way to sort out what she wanted from her life. She was ready to follow Dimitri back to the Court and resume her place as a Guardian but after what happened with Abe that changed.

It became very clear to her that her priorities had changed. While she loved Lissa like a sister and had spent most of her life taking care of her Lissa didn't need Rose anymore. Abe, on the other hand, had pointed out, in his own discreet way, how much he would love for her to stay with him. What surprised Rose was how positive she was to that idea herself. She knew that if she decided to stay Abe had his ways to make that happen without much trouble.

"I made a decision I'm not sure you'll be happy about." He frowned at her words and Rose prepared herself for the worse. "I'm not going to return to Court. I love my family there but I love my life here more. I know Lissa doesn't need me anymore; she is fine on her own. I just feel that this is where I belong.”

"So where does that leave us?" He motioned between them. That was a good question indeed. Where did that leave them? She really wanted him to stay and start fresh but it wouldn't be so easy.

"It's an open invitation, Dimitri. I'd love more than anything for you to stay with me but I can't force you to give up your life there." He shook his head smiling.

"There was no life for me back there Roza. The moment I let you walk out that door you took everything with you. I told you I'm not leaving you again! If Turkey is where you want to live then so be it!”

"You really mean that?" His lips crashed to hers erasing any doubts she might have had.

"Absolutely!" He whispered as they pulled apart.

* * *

Like it was expected, no one other than Abe was happy with how things turned out. Her mother was not taking sides with the whole situation, while she didn't like her choices Janine knew Rose was old enough to decide about her life on her own. Lissa had a hard time accepting that Rose's life had taken a different path and that she wouldn't be a part of it anymore. She was getting there though.

What surprised her more was Christian's reaction, he went ballistic. She would never have imagined that the one person she thought hated her most was the one that missed her so much. But after he cooled down Christian apologized and told her that if that was what she needed then he wished her the best.

Adrian now was the pain in her ass! He decided to stick around for a while too, though not in order to take her back. Rose had no idea how he always ended up falling in love with girls he couldn't have. His latest love interest was Sydney, which Rose could find a million ways on why they couldn't be together but Adrian wouldn't listen. So she let him be!

As for her and Dimitri, it looked like luck was finally on their side. Abe pulled some strings and got them both as his Guardians. Not that he let Rose close to any of his business but that was another story. Dimitri, on the other hand, was more involved in Abe's work than Rose would like. But she wouldn't complain, for once in her life she had what she wanted and not what the others would allow her to have. No rules, no obligation, no one to control her.

She was her own person and above all, she had Dimitri.


End file.
